


First Party

by addie71



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-22
Updated: 2010-09-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 08:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3403061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addie71/pseuds/addie71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frodo and Bilbo have a quiet moment after their first birthday party after Frodo comes to live at Bag End.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Party

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble for Bilbo and Frodo’s birthdays.

The guests had all left, and the smial was quiet except for the muffled sounds of dishes being washed and put away. Bilbo was doing the washing up while Frodo dried. It had been a small, but festive party; the first joint celebration of their birthdays together in Bag End. 

“Well, my boy,” Bilbo finally sputtered. “What do you think of it, then? Shall we continue on and do this every year?”

Frodo felt the love and concern emanating from the dear old hobbit. He looked into Bilbo’s anxious face and smiled. “I wouldn’t have it any other way, Uncle.”


End file.
